Extreme Darkness
by BeE0.o
Summary: This is my first story ok, so if you don't like it tell me. Name is bad, but story is ok. Mariah is shunned by Rai. Tyson takes pity. But someone jelous.... FINISHED! ENDING HAS YAOI BUT IS GOOD!
1. recipe for disaster

**Title- Extreme darkness**

**Disclaimer- your gonna make me say it aren't you? Ok, I don't own beyblade!**

**Authors note- This is my first fic, so if you don't like it, tell me, and I'll make the next chapter better. I will feature Yaio if it's requested, but no girlxgirl Sorry Mariah bashers, she's the heroine at the moment. Wait, come back, it can change!**

Chapter 1- recipe for disaster

Mariah woke blearily. Her eyes were sore from crying and her arm felt numb. She tried to sit up, but found her arm was trapped under Tyson's sleeping form. She groaned. This was stupid, how had this happened. Not that anything had, but ….

_Flashback_

"_Rai?" Mariah asked nervously._

"_Yes Mariah?" Rai sighed_

"_Iloveyou!" She blurted out_

"_WHAT! Rai exclaimed. He looked shocked and angry. "What did you just say Mariah?" He demanded, edging away from her on the park bench._

"_I love you. I've always loved you. And I want you to go out with me…Please." She said as calmly as she could._

"_Mariah, that's enough. You've gone too far. I don't love you. I don't even like you! So stay away from me, ok." Rai said crossly. He turned to go_

"_Rai!" Mariah cried. She clutched his arm, but he pushed her away. She stumbled back into a wall._

"_Go home" Rai said coldly, before turning and striding away. Mariah's legs buckled and she slid down the wall and sat sobbing in a heap on the ground. All that was going through her mind was one question: why? Why was life so unfair? She was so distraught she didn't notice Tyson._

"_Mariah?"_

"_Go away!" she snarled._

"_No way, I'm taking you home"_

"_Well you can't. Rai wont let me go back to his house and I cant go back to China and leave things like this!" She snapped. In fact, she'd really snapped!_

_But instead of asking questions Tyson slipped his arm under hers and pulled her up._

"_Come on, you're my friend. You can sleep at my house" He murmured reassuringly._

_Mariah just nodded._

_But someone had been watching them. Hilary had been too far away to hear them, but she saw Mariah rest her head on Tyson's shoulder. "No!" she thought "I will NOT let that _hussy _take my Tyson. Never!."_

**Don't you just love cliff-hangers? No? well tell me then! Review please. Next chapter coming very so to a computer near you!**


	2. The morning after

Title- Extreme darkness

Disclaimer- I admit it, I was liying when I said I owned beyblade. Sorry

Autors note- Ok geks, yaio coming soon(ish). Hope you like my next short chapter.

Chapter 2- The morning after

Mariah poked Tyson in the ribs.

"Wake up sleepy. My arm seriously hurts. TYSON! GET OFF!"

Tyson mumbled somthing that sounded like "5 more minutes mum"

"Wake up you big chimp, you're hurting me!"

"Huh? what are you doing here?" Tyson asked bewildered. "Oh yeah..."

"Im going to get some breakfast and have a shower, ok?"

"Yeah sure. But use the lock, Kai's staying over."

"Erm, ok. Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" she wispered. She got up and looked down at her crumpled clothes. Shed have to go and get her case from Rai's house. Maybe she could just ask Tyson.

She padded downstairs and into the kitchen. Kai was already there, fully dressed and helping himself to black coffee. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw her. He looked strange, thought Mariah. It was rare to see Kai show any emotion other than cool indifference.

Mariah sat down on a wicker chair and picked up the milk jug. She filled the mug 3/4 with milk and topped it up with coffee. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Im a neko-jin. I like milk." Mariah explained.

Kai nodded. He remembered Rai and his sardine sandwiches obsession. But then, Rai was a bit different.

Mariah drained the mug and set off upstairs. Kai watched her go. He had a strange feeling in his throat. Why couldn't he talk to her normally? Maybe it was the uncomfortable image of her and Tyson... well, he didn't want to think about it.

Mariah put her head back round the door frame.

"By the, me and Tyson, we arn't... you know." She blushed. "He's my friend."

The russian nodded his head cooly, but he felt relieved. God knows why.

Mariah dissapered again. He heard her go up the stairs, stop and Tyson say somthing to her. A murmured reply, a door close and Tyson emerged. He was wearing his cap as usual. Did he sleep in it? he thought. And what would he do when his head grew?

"Don't look at me like that. Me and Mariah-"

"I know, she told me." Kai got up and went upstairs. He heard the shower going. He knoked on the door.

"Mariah, do you want me to get your stuff from Rai's?" he shouted

Mariah appeared at the door. She had a towel round her and her hair was half washed. It looked darker and almost brown when it was wet.

"Would you? Thanks Kai. I don't think I could face Rai at the moment." She hugged him with one arm. Kai was a little uncomfotable, she was soaking him, but he didn't pull away before her. She stepped back, as pink as her hair.

"Well thanks. Bye." she said

"Yeah see you soon" Kai muttered. They both turned away at the same moment. Kai heard the door close and the soft click of the lock turning.

_Mariah pov_

_What the hell Maz! What was that? What happened to loving Rai forever?_

_And why was Kai being weird. It was like he was encouraging you. You dont think..._

_Oh shut up brain.Dont be so stupid. Look, just get me bak in the shower so I can feel clean again. I swear, Ill kill you for not stoppping me sharing a bed with Tyson._

_Yeah, he disgusting. And can you believe he sleeps with his hat on!_

_No I feel dirty. Did you see the way Kai looked at me?_

_See, here we are again. He likes-_

_SHUT UP U BLOODY SPAZ!_

**Ok hope you liked it cos it was murder to wright. ok next chapter soon**


	3. morning campers!

**right were woz I? oh yeah, mariah and kai...**

**Disclaimer- oh i cant b bovered. u know i dont own it.**

**Autors note- if u cared id hav more reviews. sorry this chapter took a long time coming. But hey, u dont know wot iv had 2 go through. By the way, some mild languge.**

**Chapter 3- rebirth**

_One day after last chapter_

Mariah woke and yawned. She was now sleeping on the sofa in Tysons living room. It was lumpy and covered in coke stains, but she had it to herself.

She got up and reached for her suitcase. She grabbed the first outfit she reached and put it on. Picking up her hairbrush on the way, she went to the mirror in the hall and scowled at her image. It was so _pink!_ Even her HAIR was pink. She shook her head. It was time for a change.

_3 m above her..._

Kai smiled in the mirror. He had perfected his look and it was cool. people recognised him( not always good) and respected him (or was it feared? Never mind). This was him. He glanced around. Speaking of him, he thought, where did my H.I.M C.D go?...

_And now, Tyson_

_Tyson pov. Yep, youll now see what the famous Tyson thinks..._

Im hungry. What will I have for breakfast today?... Maybe, sugar? Yep sugar! Sugar sugar sugar...

_well u get the picture. Nice but dumb. However, there was someone who liked that. Lets visit her, shall we..._

Hilary was lying in a shrub.

Strange you might think. But this wasn't any old shrub. It was under Tysons window. Yeah, she was a stalker. But hey, everyone has a stalker these days. And she wanted to do was be as close to Tyson as possible.

Hilary had somehing planned. She'd been planning it for a long time, and she had finnally plucked up the courage to carry it out.

She stood up and before she could change her mind. Then she walked round to Tysons front door. She pressed the bell. Her hands were shaking. She heard footsteps. The door opened. This was it.

"Hilary?" Mariah said as she opened the door.

Hilary scowled. Great she thought. The hussie.

"Can I speak to Tyson?" Hilary said calmly, although she was trembling with fear and anger.

"Sorry, I think he's still asleep." Mariah.

Hilary snapped.

"Oh you'd know, of course, wouldn't you! Sharing his bed! He doesn't love you. He just feels sorry for you, because you are a WHORE who nobody will have!" she screamed.

Mariah stood, shocked for a minute. Hilary turned to go.

"HILARY!" she shouted.

Kai and Tyson both stook their heads out their windows.

Hilary carried on walking.

" I AM NOT A WHORE!" she shouted. Tyson looked at Kai.

" What the hell was all that?" he asked.

Kai shrugged and dissapeared. Mariah looked up and saw Tyson. She blushedand went inside. But she didn't close the door. Instead she reappeared a second later with her coat. She looked up again, waved and the walked away. This time she closed the door behind her.

Tyson shook his head.

"Women!" He muttered.

**Hoped you like it. review or die. I hav some very scary friends, ok. this is not an empty threat.**


	4. rebirth

**Im on a roll here. Here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer- oh get lost! ok, dont own beyblade, dads army or the body shop.**

**Authors note-erm, yeah, im gonna kinda mess wiv ppl here, so soz if u dont like it.**

**chapter 4- rebirth**

_We rejoin the story as mariah is walking down the high street..._

Mariah was shopping. But she had made a rule- no pink. she had already bought a skirt, 3 tops, some combats(green and red) and-

She stopped. In the window of one shop- past times (its a real shop, go there in the january sales 4 a bargin!) - was a celtic style necklace. It had a blue gem hanging from it. and it was silver. No pink. And best of all, it was reduced from £12.50 to £4.50. Thanking the gods of the shopping mall she hurried inside...

When Mariah got home (well, to Tysons) Tyson and Kai were on the sofa, watching reruns of dads army. The credits started to roll and Kai reached for the remote.

"Aww, I missed it!" Mariah said.

Tyson and Kai hadn't noticed her. They both turned round and did a double take.

"Mariah..." Tyson said "What the-"

"Hell have you done to your hair!" Kai cut in.

Mariah blushed. She was wearinga long blue skirt, a light minty green top and the celtic necklace. But the biggest change was that her pink hair had gone. Instead of light pink it was a glossy chesnut brown.

"Im not changing it!" she said

"Its ... cool." Kai said, careful not to let his feelings show.

"Is that it? Just , cool? Mariah said quietly. She stepped forward and the gazes locked.

Sweat was running down Kai's back. He thought he knew what Mariah ment. But he wasnt sure...

"I think you look wierd. I can barley recognise you." Tyson butted in, breaking the spell.

Mariah turned to look at Tyson. She stuck her tounge out at him shildishly.

"Come on Kai, back me up here." She said.

Kai blushed.

"It suits you." He said. " A definate improvement."

"Oh thanks, Kai! You mean it?"She asked.

Kai just nodded.

Mariah ran up the stairs, her new hair bouncing. She was so happy, she felt like she could fly!

**Well i hope you enjoyed that. Now iv got a ton of homwork, so dont expect any new updates any time soon. Thought youd like to know.**


	5. My happy ending?

**I am so sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry (well you get the picture) I didn't write this sooner. I've had major writer's block. Its gone now though, so here you go**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. OK.**

**Authors note: beware there is some xXx here ok.**

**chapter 5:My happy ending?**

_We rejoin the gang later in the day. Evening actually._

Kai lowered himself onto to the floor and folded his legs into the lotus position when he heard a

soft knocking on his door. He jumped up and opened the door. It was Mariah.

Careful not to smile he nodded and opened the door a little, gesturing for her to come in.

Mariah's smile faltered for a split second. Why was Kai being so cold? She had been hoping for a

smile. Apparently she had expected too much. What a shame, he looked so gorgeous when he

smiled, she thought.

"Hi" Mariah said. "What are you doing?" She tried to be casual, but her heart was pounding.

"Meditating" he replied. They stood quietly for a minute. "Want to join me?"

"Ok. I mean, yeah sure, I like meditating and stuff." she stopped. "I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"Just a bit. Never mind, meditating helps clear your head." Kai said gently. He was as nervous as

her, but he was just better at hiding it. Mariah smiled appreciatively and squeezed past Kai into

his room. She heard Kai's breath catch as she brushed up against him. For a second she stood,

looking up into his eyes, and him looking into hers, and she felt like life was perfect. She was so

close she could hear that they were breathing in unison. Maybe they were feeling the same,

thinking the same thing. Maybe he was thinking that she was hot, 'cos that was what she was

thinking. It was like Kai, big, strong, ruthless, cold Kai had let his guard down and she could see

what was going on in his head. and you know what, Mariah thought, it was scary.

Mariah sat down and started her breathing exercises. As her thoughts got deeper she started to

sway. she felt her forehead touch something. She opened her eyes to see Kai's face inches from

hers, their foreheads touching. she had gone into a kind of trance, and her subconscious had

drawn her towards Kai without her noticing. she opened her mouth to apologize, but Kai lifted his

chin so their lips met. They kissed long and lovingly, and Mariah put her hands on each side of

Kai's head. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close and her weight pushed them

both down so they where lying on the floor. They stopped to breathe and look down at each

other. Mariah had spread her legs so she was straddling Kai. she looked up at Kai's face.

"I wasn't" she started to say, but Kai sat up and put his hand on her shoulders.

" We can if you want Mariah, but I'm not forcing you into anything." Kai whispered.

"I don't know, I've never done this before." said Mariah.

"Neither have I, but maybe that's a good thing." Kai whispered in her ear. Mariah shivered with desire.

XxX

Mariah felt the sunlight burning through her eyelids. She squinted at her surroundings. Her arm felt numb. She tried to roll over but it was trapped under Kai. Déjà vu.

**Ok, sorry if that was bad, but I had to put something up. I have had exams and a nut allergy, but that's just an excuse. Please don't flame me! Possible prologue up soon! (Yes, I know the ending was bloody awful.)**


	6. while you wait

Ok, I know I said Id write a prologue, but I can't do it. However, while you wait, here is a poem I wrote a while ago. Please R&R, but if you take it add a disclaimer.

I see a rainbow but my heart is so dead.

I see the sunrise and wait for sunset.

I hear laughter and feel hollow inside.

I see my friends and want to run and hide.

I see the darkness and long for sleep.

I see the ocean and wonder how deep.

I feel the wind and it cuts me right through.

I spend my days searching for something new.

No one understands why I can't cry.

No one understands that I can die.

No one is close anymore, I push them away,

As a test to see who will go and who will stay.


	7. Only so close

**Ok, this is the last chapter in this story. Gecko I'm putting yaoi in it so you can shut up about it now.**

**If its bad, iv probably not spent much time on it. R&R please. Even if the review is only one word long. Just put meh or something.**

Only so close

Mariah wrapped her free arm around Kai's waist and kissed his shoulder. She could lie forever in his arms.

_Elsewhere… _

Rai ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the knots. Burying is face in his hand he sighed. He was confused. He needed someone to talk to. Someone who would keep quiet and not blab. Someone like..

Rai dived for the phone, dialling a number he never thought he'd have to dial again.

"Hello, Mariah?"

"Rai? What are you calling for? This kind of isn't the best time ever."

"Yeah, but the thing is, I think I'm kinda gay."

….. silence……

"Ok, I just wanted to get that off my chest. Bye"

"Hey, hang on Rai. Is this why you've been so weird lately, cos you're normally very sweet?"

"Mmm."

"So… why all of a sudden?"

"Well, I've always noticed guys good points, nice eyes, cute smile, but recently there been one person I've been really close to. But there's only so close you can get before you, well, have to admit that you're gay."

"Who is it?"

"No, it doesn't matter"

"Rai, after everything I've said to you over the years, you can tell me."

"Tyson"

Low whistle "You sure can pick 'em Rai."

"Look, Mariah, I shouldn't have even called you."

"Rai, you were right to, but if you want advice then I'm sorry honey, but in love it either happens or it doesn't. You could get him really drunk, that works, they don't remember a thing."

"Mariah, are you not telling me but implying something that I really don't want to know?"

"Relax Rai; I've never gone all the want. Or at least, I hadn't until me and Kai got together"

choking noises

"Ok, Rai, I'll just go now then."

"I need advice though!"

"Look, just smile and try and slip yaoi into the conversation to see what he thinks. Bye."

"Thank you Mariah!"

"Your welcome"

Rai put down the phone and picked it back up again.

"Hey Ty, you wanna come over or something?"

Mariah put down the phone and crept back to the bedroom. Kai was awake. Mariah smiled and went to the bed.

"Hold me Kai." Mariah said. Kai wrapped his arms around her.

"Closer" she whispered. Kai pulled head closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Closer Kai"

"There's only so close you can get Mariah." Kai said confused. Mariah smiled mischievously and angled her hips towards him.

"Come closer" She whispered


End file.
